Constellation
by Tacuma
Summary: Story is based on one of the myths about Orion, the constellation. Tezuka is Orion and he falls head over heels for a prince, but the king won't let Tezuka take his son away that easily. TezukaFuji


**Title: **Constellation  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, mythology  
**Word count: **2218 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis\

This story is based on one of the myths about Orion, the constellation.

A very early b-day present for ZukaFujiZone

* * *

**Constellation**

Tezuka Kunimitsu was a tall, and strong guy. He had sharp eyes, but a kind heart. He was so beautiful that most women fell in love as soon as they laid their eyes on him. Tezuka wasn't just a normal man. He was the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, who gave him strength.

But Tezuka had no eyes for the ladies at all. He had fallen in love with Fuji Syuusuke, the son of king Sanada and queen Yukimura. He had seen him walking on the beach one day, and Tezuka had lost his heart to him. He often watched Fuji talking with friends, but one day Tezuka had caught him alone, and they had talked a little. Even though it had been a small chat, Tezuka knew that he was the one for him.

Most sons, and daughters of the palace were bored, and used to luxury and attention because of their beauty. But Fuji wasn't like that. He was extremely beautiful, but also the best with his studies, an athlete and a talented musician. So Tezuka decided to ask King Sanada for his son's hand.

'I would like the hand of your son in marriage,' said the son of Poseidon.

Sanada wasn't pleased. He didn't really want his son to marry this man. He looked at Tezuka for a while, deciding what to do.

'Don't you want to marry my daughter Ibu?'

Ibu looked more like her father, while Fuji had inherited the beauty from his mother, and even overpowered it by far.

'No,' replied Tezuka. 'I want to marry your son.'

Sanada wouldn't give his precious son away that easily. 'You have to complete a task before you can have my son's hand. Kill all the wild animals on this island. The lions, the bears, the wolves, all of them.'

'Father, that is ridiculous,' said Fuji, who had been listening to the whole conversation. 'You can't give him such an impossible task.'

Secretly Fuji was glad Tezuka had asked to marry him. He didn't want to marry one of those dumb princesses or selfish princes.

'I just did. Only a man worthy of you will marry you and if this so called 'son of a god' can release us from those animal he has proven his love for you.'

'I accept the task,' said Tezuka. He looked at Fuji, and their eyes met for a moment. Without words the son of Poseidon assured his beloved that he would complete the task.

With tears in his eyes Fuji watched the man he wanted to marry walk away to a certain death.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as Tezuka left the royal palace he started hunting. It was a difficult job. Not because he was afraid of the wild animals, but because there were so much of them he had to kill. It was cruel to kill the animals, but not only would Tezuka marry Fuji, the people of the island would be safe as well. He would also provide them enough food for the upcoming weeks.

Tezuka spent every waking hour hunting and the first days he caught a few lions, two bears, and a wolf. He delivered some of them at the palace, others he brought to the people in different town. That repeated itself day after day for two months.

Meanwhile Fuji waited. He wanted to help Tezuka, but his father didn't allow him. It was too dangerous for a prince. So all Fuji could do was wait and look forward to the days that Tezuka visited with yet another dead animal.

Until the day came that Tezuka arrived empty handed.

'I completed the task you gave me,' he said to the king. 'All wild animals are dead. There aren't any left.'

'I've seen some more lions in the mountains,' said Sanada.

'Impossible,' said Tezuka. 'I've been in the mountains for more than a week and searched everywhere. There aren't any lions left in the mountains.'

But the king didn't give in. He kept saying there were lions left and that Tezuka wouldn't get to marry his son before those lions were killed.

'At least allow me to see Fuji then,' said Tezuka. 'Then I'll go back to the mountains tomorrow and see.'

'I'm not allowing you to see my son again until you completed your task.'

Angrily Tezuka walked out of the room. He looked around, wished Fuji would pop up out of nowhere, like he often did. But Tezuka didn't know that the king had locked his son up in his room.

For another week the son of Poseidon dwelled through the mountains. He searched everywhere, every nook and cranny, but he didn't find any lions. So once again he returned to the king, and told him there were really no lions left.

'My informants who live in the mountains reported to me that there are still lions,' stated Sanada. 'Drink some wine then go back tomorrow, and see for yourself that you didn't kill all the wild animals . It's a hard task, but I only want someone for my son who is patient, and careful.'

Tezuka drank the wine. It was strong, much stronger than he was used to Normally he hardly ever drank wine. He emptied the glass, and the next, and a third. He knew it was too much for him, and that he couldn't handle more, so Tezuka said goodbye to the king, and tried to find his way out.

His head was spinning, and his eyes couldn't focus. He used the walls to make sure he wouldn't fall. Tezuka didn't remember which of the doors was the way out, so he opened one randomly.

Behind that door stood Fuji. Their eyes widened when they saw each other, and without hesitation they fell in each other´s arms, and started kissing hungrily. After seconds they fell on the bed, their lips never parting.

When the lack of air became too much, Fuji pulled back. Panting they lay there for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths. Moments later Fuji sat up, ready for a second round of kissing when he noticed Tezuka was asleep. With a smile he pulled the blankets over his beloved's body, and lay down next to him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'What did you do to my son?' sounded the loud voice of king Sanada. Both Tezuka and Fuji jumped up in surprise. Tezuka's head was still spinning and it felt heavy. The light that came into the room was too bright for his eyes, and every sound was too much.

'He did nothing, father,' said Fuji who quickly got out of bed. 'He accidently came in here last night, because you made him too drunk to walk home. He fell down on my bed, so I let him sleep! Yes, he kissed me, once, but that was all.'

'Get him out of the palace,' ordered the king his guards. 'Bring him to the beach.'

'Father no!' begged Fuji. 'Don't hurt him! If you hurt him…'

But Fuji couldn't finish his sentence. The guards had dragged Tezuka out of the room, and the king locked the door behind him. He followed the guards to the beach, and grabbed a knife.

Tezuka had no power in his body. He wasn't sure what had been in that wine, but he did know it was still in his body, and he couldn't get his arms nor his legs to move the way he wanted.

'You will never see the beauty of my son again,' said Sanada, and he stabbed Tezuka's eyes out. He ordered his guards to go back to the palace. He spared the son of Poseidon one last glare before he left as well.

There Tezuka lay on the beach. The water of the sea washed around his legs. The heat of the sun burned his bare skin. His body hurt everywhere, and he knew this would be the end. This is where he would die.

He couldn't see the shadow that fell over him. He didn't notice the person that approached him at all until he felt soft lips against his. 'Fuji,' he whispered.

'Open your mouth,' ordered Fuji. He dripped a little water into his mouth and cleaned Tezuka's face with the rest of the water. 'Can you sit?' asked the prince. 'I have some food for you. You should eat, get your strength back.'

He helped Tezuka to get up, and gave him food, and more water. 'I had to know what happened to you, so I escaped through the window.'

'Your father will kill you if he finds out. He will kill us both.'

'I prefer that over being separated from you forever.'

'If you're done with your sweet talking, maybe you could listen to ore-sama for a moment,' said a third voice.

'Who is that?' asked Tezuka. He felt insecure without his eyesight.

'I'm king Atobe, and I want to help you.'

Tezuka wished he could see the man. 'Why would you want to help me?'

'You killed all the wild animals of this island, and freed ore-sama's people from them as well as your own people. Besides, ore-sama takes every opportunity to go against Sanada ever since he chose that Yukimura over ore-sama! Ore-sama knows a way to get your eyesight back, so listen carefully. Go as far east as possible, and at dawn, catch the light of the sun in your eyes. Then you will be able to see again.'

Tezuka stood up. 'I will go there, but I can't go on my own.'

'Take ore-sama's loyal servant Oishi. He knows the way,' said king Atobe. 'You can trust him.'

'Take me with you,' said Fuji as he grabbed Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka shook his head. 'The journey might be dangerous, and when your father have noticed that we are both gone, he will know we are together. He will search for use, and kill us. Please wait for me, Fuji. I'll come back to get you, and then we'll leave at night. He will never know it was me who took you and we can live together in peace.'

'Alright,' sighed Fuji, and he kissed Tezuka's eyelids. 'Be careful.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka and Oishi were on their way for several days. Tezuka could walk fast, and he had great stamina, so he could walk on the whole day. Oishi, just a mere servant, and not like the son of Poseidon at all, walked much slower, and had to ask Tezuka to rest a few times a day. It annoyed Tezuka to no end, but he didn't say a word about it, and let the servant rest. He needed the man to get his eyesight back.

After seven days of walking they finally reached the east. The couldn't go any farther east than this. Darkness had fallen only about an hour ago, and it would be at least six more hours before dawn.

'Let's sleep a little,' said Oishi, who was dead tired.

'You can sleep,' said Tezuka. 'I don't want to miss the first light of dawn, or we will have to stay here for another day. Tell me, which way is east?'

Oishi told him, and Tezuka sat down, facing the east. The servant lay down, and was asleep within seconds. Tezuka wasn't tired at all. He needed to be awake so he could see his beloved again soon.

He waited, and waited, not knowing what time it was, and how long it would take before it was dawn. Then he suddenly saw a bright light. He forced himself to keep his eyes open. It felt like hours, but only lasted for seconds. When the light disappeared Tezuka could see again. He saw how the sun rose above the sea. He would be able to see Fuji's beauty again.

Tezuka quickly woke Oishi up, who was surprised, and happy, but most of all, still very sleepy. He didn't like it that Poseidon's son wanted to go back home again so soon.

'Can't we rest a little longer?' he almost begged.

Tezuka looked a little impatient. Now that he got his eyesight back, he wanted to be with Fuji.

'Alright, you can go home,' said Oishi. 'I only slow you down anyway. I'll take my time walking back on my own.'

Tezuka thanked the servant for his help, and his good work, and told him that if he ever needed anything, he could always ask. Then he turned around and left. Oishi had slowed him down. It took him only half the time to walk back to the city. He hid himself in the mountains until darkness fell. Then Tezuka got out of his hiding place, and sneaked up on the palace.

He softly knocked on Fuji's window. When there was no response he got a little nervous. Was Fuji alright? He knocked again, a little louder. Within seconds the shutters were opened, and Fuji frantically searched for the one he had been waiting for. When their eyes met, they both smiled.

'Come with me,' whispered Tezuka. As quick as he could Fuji climbed out of the window, closed the shutters. He touched Tezuka's face.

'I'm glad you're all right.'

'I'm glad you are too.'

They shared a short, passionate kiss before they ran away, never to return again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, leave a review please! Thanks!


End file.
